The AntiSailor Scout
by mewdarkangel
Summary: The scouts are back, and they are in high school. When an old friend of Serena's turns up right when the Negaverse have decided to attack again, Darien gets a little suspicious of that fact that Mari has no memory of having met Serena.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer~ I own nothing from Sailor Moon..._**

Chapter One

It started out like a normal Saturday morning for the Sailor Scouts. There hadn't been an attac from the Negaverse for quite some time. Now all the girls are in high school and all go to the same school. Their uniform is a black skirt with a red trim at the bottom, a white shirt (like Serena's old uniform) with a red bow, though some students had a different version of this uniform. Their school is called Vladimire Academy, though no one knows why.

The five girls, and Darien, were all gathered sat Reye's temple, waiting for Luna and Artimis to give the lates repost on Negaverse activities.

"Bad new everyone," said Luna. "The Negaverse is on the move."

"What are they up to this time?" Serena asked, sitting down on the steps next to Darien.

"We don't know yet. But what ever it is, it will probably happen soon," Artimis replied.

"What do you want us to do untill they do attack?" Mina asked.

"We want you girls to be on high alert. The Negaverse saposedly has some form of scouts of their own," Luna said, pacing on the rail.

"You mean they have girls like us?!" Reye shouted. "How is that even possible?!"

"We don't know yet, but we hope to find out before they attack," Luna stated sitting down.

**_That monday._**

"Every one, please take your seats. We have a new student in our class today," the teacher said. She was standing next to a girl in a modern version of the schools uniform. "This is Mari Yumana. She just moved here from America, but she is origionaly from here in Japan. I believe some of you might remember her."

Mari had black hair that went to the middle of her back and had blood red streaks. She was alsom wearing black, fingerless gloves and a black collar with her uniform. "Thank you teacher, but I doubt I would remember any one here. You see, I lost my memory when I was about 13 and I am 15 now. So there is no way I would remember any one here," Mari said.

As Serena looked at Mari she sudenly realized that she and Mari had gone to grade school together untill Mari had moved to America in 4th grade. She couldn't believe that her old school mate and friend had come back but wouldn't remember her.

After school ended Serena went up to Mari. "Hey Mari. I know you probably don't remember me but I'm Serena. We used to be friends back in grade school. But then you moved to America in 4th grade," she stated.

"Oh, hi Serena," was all Mari said, then she walked off.

When Serena told Darien about seeing her old friend again he said that he thought it was suspicious that at the same time the Negaverse is about to attack and have found a group of girls like the Sailor Scouts, Serena's old friend shows up not remembering anything about being friends with Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer~ I own nothing from Sailor Moon..._**

**Chapter 2**

The next day after school, Serena was telling Luna, Artimis, Darien, and the other scouts about the good times she used to have with Mari. How they used to be best friends and told each other every thing. How Mari would always stand up for her when the other kids made fun of her hair and her clutzoid-ness.

"Wow," was all Darien could say.

"It is nice that you get to see your old best friend again Serena, but I think Darien might be right. How else could she know that she used to live here before and not remember ever knowing you," Luna said. "I think the Negaverse might have something to do with this."

"But Luna, it could just be a coincidence that Mari showed up when she did," Artimis stated.

"Yeah, what Artimis said," Serena agreed.

"I think we should keep an eye on her just in case," Reye said. "I'm not getting any clear reading from the fire, but I just don't trust this girl."

"Trust who?" came a voice behind them that made every one, including Darien, jump. It was Mari, wearing a blood red mini mini mini skirt, black legings that ended just above her knees, black combat boots that went almost to her knees and her blood red on them, a blood red tank top and a black leather jacket.

"No one you would know, Mari," Serena said nervously.

"No one I would know, or no one I would remember knowing?" Mari asked.

"I guess you could say it's both," Mina said.

"Okay then. I'll take your word for it," Mari replied.

"Is there any reason as to why you are here?" Reye asked.

"not really. I was just walking around town, seeing if I could remember things and this place just seemed to call to me," Mari replied, shrugging.

"Is that the voice of an old friend that I hear?" came a voice from inside the temple. It was Reye's grandfather.

"Sorry Grandpa, I doubt Mari would remember you even if she had come to this temple when she lived here before," Reye replied and her grandfather came out side.

"That is quite alright. It is nice to see you again, Mari," he said smiling.

"You know me?" Mari asked.

"I have known you since you were about five years old," the old man replied. "You used to come here all the time before you had to move."

"Then why don't I remember ever seeing her?" Reye asked. "I've lived here all my life and I don't remember Mari ever coming here."

"That is because she used to be totaly blond when she was younger," Reye's grandfather explained.

"He's right. My hair is naturaly blond. I have to re-dye it every time my roots start coming back in," stated Mari, nodding her head.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I do remember you with blond hair," Serena agreed.

"And I think you used to be in my study group in 4th grade," Amy said, thinking about it.

"And you were in my Ti Kwon Do class from 1st through 4th grade," Lita stated.

"And I remember seeing you in a few of my acting classes in 2nd and 3rd grade," Mina added.

"Wow, all five of you used to know me but I still don't remember any of you," Mari said sadly. "I better get going. I still have to go and get some dinner before I head home. I'll see you guys at school. Bye."

As Mari is walking away, the Sailor Scouts are all remember the good times they had with Mari when she still knew who they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer~ I own nothing from Sailor Moon..._**

**Chapter 3**

The next day the girls, Darien, Luna, and Artimis were all gathered at the temple again. Sudenly, there was a very loud explosion behind the temple.

When the girls ran to go and see what had caused the explosion, they were all very surprised to see Prince Dimond.

"Didn't we deal with this creep a few years ago when Rini was here?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. And he said he had learned his leson," Reye said.

"Moon Prisim Power!" Serena shouted.

"Murcury Star Power!" Amy shouted.

"Mars Star Power!" Reye shouted.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita shouted.

"Venus Star Power!" Mina shouted finaly.

"Hello again, Sailor Scouts. I see you have all grown up to such beautiful young wemen," Dimond said politly.

"What do you want, Dimond?!" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"Nothing really. Just to see how you were all doing and to take over your world with the help of an old friend of yours. I believe you all already know Mari," when he said this Mari sudenly appeared next to him.

"I knew we couldn't trust her!" Darien shouted.

"Oh, shut up, Darien! You and your mouth are really begining to piss me off!" Mari snapped.

"And what are you planing on doing if he doesn't stop?!" Sailor Moon asked.

"This. Dark Moon Prisim Power!" Mari shouted and then transformed and he outfit changed so that she was wearing the same thing Serena was but what was blue on Sailor Moon, was black on Mari's outfit the same with the red. The stone on her tiara was black as well. "I am the Anti-Sailor Scout. I am Sailor Dark Moon! Now you shall feel the wrath of the dark side of the moon!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclamer~ I own nothing from Sailor Moon..._**

**Chapter 4**

"Every one, we need to get out of here!" Sailor Mercury said, looking at her computer. "She is way stronger then us. We don't stand a chance!"

"Mercury is right. You girls aren't ready to fight Sailor Dark Moon," Luna agreed.

"Come on! We can take her. Just like we took on Beral!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"You all ended up dead, just like when you took on Beral!" Darien reminded her.

"Are you just going to stand there and argue, or are we gonna fight?!" Sailor Dark Moon demanded, taking out twin swords.

"Never mind. I did not come here for you to fight, Sailor Dark Moon. Only to let them know what they are dealing with," said Prince Dimond.

"As you wish, Pince Dimond," and with that, Sailor Dark Moon disapeared.

"See you soon, Sailor Scouts," and Dimond disapeared too.

**_I know it is really short, but that is all i can think of at the moment..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclamer~ I own nothing from Sailor Moon..._**

**_Chapter 5_**

The next day at school Mari walked into the class room acting as if nothing had happened the night before.

"What are you doing here?!" Lita demanded.

"What do you mean?" Mari asked, as if she didn't know what Lita was talking about.

"After what happened last night at the temple!" Reye snapped.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't at the temple last night," Mari said, utterly confussed. "The last thing I remember about yesterday was going home and seeing a man with silvery white hair sitting in my living room."

"You mean you don't remember anything that happened?!" Serena asked.

"No, after seeing him I blacked out and then this morning I woke up still in the cloths I was wearing yesterday after school," Mari explained.

"Dimond probably erased her memory," Amy whispered to the other girls.

After school the girls met with Luna Artimis, and Darien at the temple again. After telling them what had happened at school with Mari, Darien said, "She was probably just acting. I wouldn't put it past her."

"Darien has a point. Back when I knew her in my acting classes she was always the best," Mina agreed.

"So what are we going to do?" Serena asked.

"I think you girls should watch her," Luna said. "She might let something slip about what Dimond is planning."


End file.
